


Rose Petals and Late Night Training

by NoteHoard



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, RWBY
Genre: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd Needs a Hug, F/M, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 09:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoteHoard/pseuds/NoteHoard
Summary: Dimitri has a nightmare and decides some late night training might help. He was not expecting to have company.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Rose Petals and Late Night Training

Nightmares once again plagued Dimitri’s sleep. The taste of ash was on his tongue when he woke up. Agitated and near to bursting with nerves, toward the training grounds. In the glow of the shattered moon, he saw that the door to the training grounds was open. There was enough room for someone small to squeeze through.

Peeking through the gap, he was astonished to find someone else awake at this late hour. It was Ruby, with a training lance, practicing her attacks. He recognized them, and yet her movements were much more graceful. 

Even while wearing boots, her footsteps were light and quick. The loose, dark trousers and shirt didn’t obstruct the smooth arcs she executed or deft flips she performed. Her face was the picture of composure. She practically glowed in the soft moonlight.

_Creeeeeaaaaaakk_

“Who’s there?” she turned toward his hiding spot behind the doors, ready to fight. He took a moment to compose himself before revealing himself.

“Forgive me, Ruby. I didn’t mean to frighten you.” It was so quiet, speaking up wasn’t necessary. His presence caused a change in her. Once she relaxed out of her battle stance, she seemed to try and hide behind her training lance. Her upright posture slumped over, somehow making her look smaller than she really was.

“It’s alright Dimitri. Hard time sleeping?” He came closer until she was an arm’s length away.

“I just have too much energy. I figured some training might help. But, it seems you’ve arrived first. I can take my leave.” She didn’t seem to want him around. He turned to leave, but was stopped by a small tug on the back of shirt. When their eyes met as he glanced at her from over his shoulder, she let his shirt go.

“You don’t have to leave. Maybe we could spar to tire each other out?” She held her training lance by pressing it between her arm and body, leaving her hands free for her index fingers to poke at each other. But, her grey eyes were locked on his.

“Very well then.” He found a spare training lance lying about and joined her in the center of the training grounds. Once again, he saw something change in her. The nervous girl he was just speaking to was gone. Her eyes were calm and focused. She went still, but he could see that she was ready to attack. A light breeze blew through the air.

He lunged for her. She rolled out of the way. He’d swing wide, she’d flit past him, and land light thrusts to his sides. Every prod pointed toward an opening, a weakness. Whenever he closed one, she’d find another. He could barely get a hit in, although when he did, he could tell it took a toll on her. But, she’d recover and attack him anew. And, so they went like this. Back and forth, in some kind of dance. Everything around them fell away, he only saw her. _It’s just in my head._

The longer their match dragged on, her evasive movements slowed, and her attacks weakened. She was barely able to evade. _Her endurance and strength could use some work._

Then he had her.

He came in with an overhead strike. She was ready to guard. He felt her lance give in too much before it snapped. His training lance was aimed for her head. It was too late to slow down.

Like the coward he was, he closed his eyes to her face, her expression of stunned surprise etched behind his eyelids. But, his attack only swung through the air. There was no crunch of bone, or smell of blood. Instead a sweet, heady scent filled the air.

Opening his eyes, red petals fluttered in the wind before dissipating. Following the remaining petals, he saw Ruby on the other side of the training grounds, catching her breath, and her training lance broken in half at her feet.

“That was a close one, huh?” She breathed out with a snicker, completely oblivious to how close he was to breaking her skull. His training lance slid out of his grip as he strode to her, then was too afraid to touch her once he was close enough.

“Are you alright, Ruby?” The intoxicating scent was strongest around her, trying to draw him nearer. He kept her at arm’s length. Her bright grey eyes flicked to his hands before meeting his gaze, her head cocked to the side in confusion. He brought his hands back to his sides.

“I’m fine, Dimitri.” She declared with an easy smile. As if to prove her point, she stretched out her limbs. There wasn’t so much as a hitch in her movements. Even though he could let himself relax, he still observed her. Now, he could ask for some answers to what he just witnessed.

“How did you move that quickly, Ruby? And where did those petals come from?” She straightened up, as if realizing what she did.

“The rose petals are a part of my Semblance. You can almost think of it like a Crest. I’ve always left petals whenever I’ve moved fast, don’t know why though.” A noncommittal shrug punctuated her statement. 

“I suppose we should end our training here.” He went to set his training lance away and join her again. They approached the large doors to the training grounds.

“Yeah. This was a lot of fun, though. I don’t think I’ve ever trained with anyone like that.” He paused in his steps.

“What do you mean?” She turned back to look at him, the moonlight illuminating her features.

“Like you were all I could see.” A giggle wove through her words, brightening her face, her eyes. Earlier they were gray, uncommon but pretty. There was a soft glow to them now, as if her soul was trying to shine it’s light through them. Calling them gray felt wrong now, too dull to describe what he saw. They weren’t piercing steel, but soft silver.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought these two would be adorable. I've played through Azure Moon and am currently playing through Edelgard's route.


End file.
